Two Paths Of Destiny
"Two Paths Of Destiny" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story Comic book sample It was a night about a few years before Empath's final departure from Psychelia. Empath and Polaris had visited each other in the "dream space" as usual when they fell asleep, appearing in the same grassy meadow dressed in the same manner as they always had. But now Empath couldn't help feeling that something about being in the "dream space" was different. Polaris sat and watched as Empath simply just paced around. "Is there something on your mind, fellow Empath?" he asked. Empath sighed. "This place used to be a place where we could have fun and where we could freely express our emotions. Now it's just been a place where we could talk freely without the Psyche Master monitoring us. What's happened to us? And more importantly, Polaris, what's happened to you? This one used to see you smile whenever you come in here, but now you have that same serious expression that you normally have when you're awake." "This one is a Psyche, Empath," Polaris said. "It is natural for this one to behave in the manner of a Psyche while it is natural for you to behave in the manner of your people." "This one may behave like a Smurf, but this one doesn't always think like one, Polaris," Empath said. "This one can't speak in their language, nor can this one even sing their song with the same feeling as they sing it. But anyway, it feels like we're both growing apart from each other as we're getting older." "We're only becoming what our own nature has dictated us to be, Empath," Polaris said. "There isn't much that either of us can do about it." "So this one is supposed to be a 'savage being' like the rest of my people, Polaris?" Empath asked. "That is not what this one said or meant, Empath," Polaris said. "However different your people are from this one's, you should already be aware that we may be headed for two different destinies along the paths that we walk. Your path may lead you to your home in the Smurf Village, and this one's path may lead this one to continue walking in the dictates of the Psyche Master." "But what does that mean for us, Polaris?" Empath asked. "It may mean you will have to let go of this one and the relationship we've had together, Empath," Polaris said. "And lose the only friend this one had in Psychelia?" Empath asked. "This one couldn't even think of that!" "You may not have a choice, Empath," Polaris said. "You already know in your heart that you cannot stay in Psychelia forever. And this one cannot remain forever attached to a being who isn't a Psyche." "This one wishes that it wouldn't have to come to this, Polaris," Empath said. "You're the only one in Psychelia who keeps this one sane and stable in a place where this one just wants to cry out loud and not fear that anybody's looking at me for doing so." "This one will continue to walk with you along the same path until it diverges for the two of us, Empath," Polaris said. "Whatever happens to us, Polaris, this one isn't going to forget these moments," Empath said. "You will still be this one's Psychelian brother and this one's friend." And the two sat quietly together and held each other's hand, thinking of what destiny may have in store for them as they rested with each other before awakening. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath's past stories